prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy Hale
Lucy Hale is an American actress and singer. She is best known for her role as Aria Montgomery on the ABC Family series Pretty Little Liars. She is also known for her role as Rose Baker on the CW series Privileged and her cameo as Sherrie Marconi in the horror film Scream 4. Life and Career Hale is a native of Memphis, Tennessee. She first appeared on television in the reality show American Juniors in 2003. She was part of the vocal quintet formed with the top 5 finishers. After American Juniors, Hale appeared as guest roles on shows such as Drake and Josh, Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, The O.C., and How I Met Your Mother ''as Robin Scherbatsky's younger sister Katie. She appeared in two episodes of the Disney Channel show ''Wizards of Waverly Place ''as Justin Russo's gothic girlfriend, Miranda Hampson. Hale appeared in NBC's short-lived re-imagining of the ''Bionic Woman as Becca Sommers. She made her big screen debut in The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2 portraying Effie Kaligaris, the younger sister of Lena. Hale then co-starred in the CW TV show Privileged as Rose Baker. She starred in the Lifetime TV movie Sorority Wars. In December 2009, Hale was cast as Aria Montgomery in the TV series Pretty Little Liars. Hale was cast as the lead for A Cinderella Story: Once Upon a Song. The film aired in January 2012. Hale hosted the April 25 episode of Punk'd where she successfully pranked co-star Ian Harding, Vanessa Hudgens and Josh Hutcherson. On June 11, 2013, Hale announced that she is the new Ambassador of the beauty brand Mark Girl. Hale is dating Revolution star Graham Rogers. On July 29, 2013, it was announced that Hale and Darren Criss would co-host the 2013 Teen Choice Awards on August 11, 2013. Filmography Appearance Awards Trivia *Lucy dated David Henrie, her Wizards of Waverly Place co-star from 2006-2008. *She is afraid of, spiders, snakes and flying. *Her Ex-Boyfriend is Alex Marshall from the band "The Cab." *Her lucky number is 2003. It's her number in the American Juniors competition. It was also the year when she won. This was also the year that she began acting. *Lucy loves to go shopping, dancing, and hanging out with friends. *She loves Glee, and is friends with Glee star Lea Michele. *Lucy's mom's name is Julie Hale. The youngest of three, she has a sister, Maggie and a step-brother, Wes. *Lucy Hale was mistaken for Selena Gomez by Justin Bieber fans. They wanted to steal her phone to call Justin. *When Lucy was 15 years old she went on a date with Big Time Rush's Kendall Schmidt. *Hosted the prank show Punk'd in April 2012 and played an elaborate prank on friend and co-star Ian Harding. *Her favorite person is Ellen DeGeneres. *Many people thought she was -A because of footage of her wearing all black in Fear Island *Both Lucy and Ashley play the younger siblings of the character's Barney and Robin, who are engaged, making Lucy and Ashley's characters in-laws. Gallery LH22062012.jpg lucy-hale.jpg CW+CBS+Showtime+CBS+Television+TCA+Party+06Uel7p-Bdrl.jpg Lucy-Hale1-211x300.jpg lucy-hale-1.jpg lucy-hale-pretty-black-dress-long-dark-hair.jpg d08a9c6f20b4e01a_normal_001.png.xlarge.jpg tn-500_06.jpg aitbi448xvdaaatx.jpg lucy-hale-2.jpg Lucy-Hale-1226829-small.jpg xuywbusvt4cyubvu.jpg 85377090.jpg 88372812.jpg 88372830.jpg 88372852.jpg 88372884.jpg 88372876.jpg 74841-original.jpg|2012 People's Choice Awards Lucy-Hale .1.jpg Lucy_Hale_Jan2011.jpg LuchH.png lucyh255.jpg lucy hale85745.png lucy525.jpg lucy65.jpg lucy41485.png hale lucy554.jpg hale48.png hale758.png lucy hale4857.jpg lucy84.png lucy455.png lucy7584.jpg 547972 433918256646962 214672569 n.jpg 417518 433918349980286 1917422835 n.jpg lucy985.png lucy65265.png lucy750.jpg lucy831.jpg lucy852.jpg lucy-hale-ashley-benson-bongo-07182012-05-435x580.jpg luc1864.jpg lucy762.jpg lucy2354.jpg lucy2842.jpg lucy5796.png lucy5837.jpg lucy6357.jpg lucy8247.jpg lucy8268.png lucy24186.jpg lucy154.jpg lucy8258.jpg lucy360.jpg lucy2154.jpg lucy458.jpg lucy548.jpg lucy558.jpg lucy595.jpg lucy5284.jpg lucy85485.jpg Lucy, Troian and Shay.jpg|ABC Family's 2012 Upfront Event tumblr_m6hqidXLM81r2oibco7_250.png tumblr_m6hqidXLM81r2oibco4_250.png tumblr_m9h8b0NqZi1qaucn3o1_250.png tumblr_m6hqidXLM81r2oibco2_250.png tumblr_m9l5xfcR2V1rypsl7o1_500.jpg tumblr_m9mi18nyRt1qduzjho1_500.png lucy625.jpg Ian and Lucy cry.jpg Ian and Lucy perf.jpg Lucy Hale perf-1.jpg Lucy modeling the Ezria cup.jpg lucy hale.jpg Lucy Hale 1.jpg Lucy Hale 2.jpg Imagehhhghh.jpg Lucy-hale-14.jpg Lucy+Hale+MuchMusic+Video+Awards+2013+Press+yl11DUpN7Odx.jpg lucy-hale-cma-awards-hair-00.jpg lucy4.jpg lucy1.jpg lucy2.jpg lucy3.jpg Ian (3).png Ian (2).png Category:Pretty Little Liars Cast Category:Actress Category:Females